


Le Chemin qui longe la rivière

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est à ce moment-là que je l’ai vue. Elle était assise au pied d’un arbre, enserrant ses jambes dans ses bras, ses épaules agitées par ses pleurs silencieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chemin qui longe la rivière

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Had Stopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78962) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana). 



Je jetai un coup d’œil à ma montre. Si je ne m’arrêtais pas en chemin – et pourquoi le ferais-je ? – j’avais juste le temps de prendre le chemin qui longe la rivière. J’ai toujours adoré ce chemin. Certes, il est plus long que la route habituelle, sur le trottoir de la rue principale, mais il est tellement plus beau.

Alors que je marchais sous les arbres, les bruits de la rivière emplissaient mes oreilles. J’observais les gens auprès desquels je passais. Un jeune couple enlacé sur l’herbe, se chuchotant des mots tendres à l’oreille, une famille installée à une table à pique-nique, un groupe d’adolescents qui couraient sur la rive opposée... Je resserrai mon manteau lorsque le vent s’y engouffra. Ce n’était pas encore tout à fait l’été.

C’est à ce moment-là que je l’ai vue. Elle était assise au pied d’un arbre, enserrant ses jambes dans ses bras, ses épaules agitées par ses pleurs silencieux. Sa longue écharpe verte virevoltait autour de son cou, semblable à une bannière. Elle leva la tête alors que je passai juste à côté d’elle, et, l’espace d’un instant, je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêté. _Je n’avais pas le temps_ , essaierai-je plus tard de me convaincre. Alors que je continuais ma route, je me suis demandé si je me serais arrêté si elle avait été plus belle. Elle n’était pas laide, cependant, avec ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux mi-longs ; juste très ordinaire. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’avoir rendue si triste ? Etait-ce une peine de cœur ? J’ignore exactement pourquoi, mais j’avais l’impression que ce n’était pas si simple. Son regard était un regard de désillusion, comme si elle avait juste réalisé que sa vie entière était un mensonge, ou qu’il n’y avait absolument personne aux yeux de qui elle avait une quelconque importance. Peut-être quelqu’un était-il mort ?

Je traversai le pont, mais pour une fois je ne jetai pas un regard aux nénuphars en dessous. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et si je m’étais arrêté ? Si je m’étais agenouillé devant elle et avais pris sa main dans la mienne ? Lui avais demandé ce qui n’allait pas ? Se serait-elle arrêtée de pleurer, soulagée de ne pas être complètement invisible, aux yeux d’au moins une personne ? Ou aurait-elle pleuré plus fort, plus intensément, agrippant mes bras et baignant mon manteau de ses larmes ?

Ses yeux me hantaient. Si je m’étais arrêté, j’aurais pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas emplis de larmes, parce qu’elle aurait bien fini par arrêter de pleurer, à un moment donné. Je l’aurais aidée se lever, l’aurais serrée dans mes bras, lui aurais dit que tout irait bien. J’aurais pu l’emmener prendre une tasse de thé, ou un bon café bien chaud quelque part. Ça lui aurait fait du bien, il n’y a rien de mieux qu’une boisson chaude après une bonne crise de larmes. Et elle m’aurait raconté comment sa meilleure amie depuis toujours l’avait trahie, où ce qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle avait découvert que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit au sujet de son adoption.

Et si je faisais demi-tour, que je retournais vers elle ? Serait-elle toujours là ? Y aurait-il quelqu’un d’autre en train de la consoler ? Serait-elle partie ? Serais-je arrivé trop tard ? Inconsciemment, mon regard se porta sur la rivière. L’eau était peu profonde, pas plus d’un mètre au maximum. Ça ne me rassura pas plus que cela, cependant. Il y a d’autres moyens de se faire du mal.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, et tout sembla sombre tout à coup. J’avais vraiment envie de faire demi-tour, de courir vers elle. Je pouvais imaginer son air surpris en me voyant arriver à ses côtés, hors d’haleine. Après une seconde ou deux, ses lèvres s’étireraient en un sourire hésitant et dans ses yeux bruns gonflés par ses larmes une lueur apparaîtrait. Aucun mot ne serait échangé. Je m’assoirais près d’elle, lui tiendrais peut-être la main, ou peut-être pas, et ma simple présence la calmerait, apaiserait son chagrin. 

Mes pas ne ralentirent pas. Je ne fis pas demi-tour. Pour être honnête, dix minutes après avoir quitté le chemin qui longe la rivière, elle n’était déjà plus dans mes pensées. Mais par certaines journées ensoleillée, quand un nuage passe devant le soleil, ou certaines nuits quand le sommeil m’échappe, je peux voir ses yeux, et je me demande ce qu’elle est devenue. La reconnaîtrais-je, si je la rencontrais à nouveau ? Et si c’était le cas, que ferais-je ? M’arrêterais-je pour lui parler ? Elle penserait sûrement que je suis fou, ne se souvenant pas de ce jour où nos vies se sont croisées. Et si je lui en parlais, elle serait embarrassée, n’est-ce pas ? Ou me demanderait-elle pourquoi je ne m’étais pas arrêté ?

 

8 décembre 2007  
21 janvier 2008 pour la version française


End file.
